ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Blizzard Episode 2
Characters Aliens * Killer Alien : Northsatan ** Human Disguise ** Small ** Origin * A bunch of unnamed aliens working for BOIS Ultras * The Cool Rookie : Ultraman Blizzard Prologue The stary sky, so majestic.... two spheres of energy are seen in it, moving in a circular motion, one of them is a bright blue light with a trail of sparks, the other.... a black cloud with a trail of grey smoke. The two spheres clash again and again, every time they clash they are both knocked back, they move with high speeds across the night sky and they clash one final time resulting in an explosion that knocks them both back as they fall to a snowy mountain. Right before the blue one lands... a voice is heard. ???: Hey! Hello! Shaun suddenly wakes up in the back seat of a taxi with the taxi driver trying to wake him up. Taxi Driver: We've arrived. Gee, ya' know it wasn't even such a long ride. How could ya' fall asleep? Shaun: Uhh, sorry I had a rough night... Taxi Driver: Yeah, we all had one! With those giants, who do they think they are!? Using our city as a battlefield, it kept us all awake last night! Ya' see? Shaun: Yeah, sorry. Said Shaun as he handed over the money to the taxi driver as he sloppily exits the taxi, he rubs his eye but is surprised by the taxi leaving and accidentally splashing water onto his outfit. Shaun: Hey! Ugh! What a jerk! Blizzard: Gooooood morning! Shaun: GAH! You scared me! For a second there I forgot that I had merged with an alien...... it sounds even weirder when I say it out loud.... Blizzard: Yeah, imagine how weird it must be to the other people hearing you. Shaun:...Anyway.... This is BOIS' headquarters! Blizzard: A... gas station? Shaun: Well, not really, you'll see. Chapter 1 Shaun goes to the back entrance of the gas station and pushes a big wooden crate away from the side of the wall, revealing a mechanical device in the wall. Shaun: Watch this. Shaun punches in a code on the keypad and puts his thumb in a scanner, the wall slides down revealing an elevator. Shaun gets in and covers the gap with the crate, the wall then slides back up and the elevator starts going down. Elevator music starts playing. Inside the elevator Shaun rubs his eyes again remembering the strange dream he had in the back of the taxi. Blizzard: Yeeeeaaah, you'll get used to that. Shaun: What to you mean? Blizzard: You see, it is common for Ultra hosts to see flashbacks in their dreams from events that their Ultra has lived. Shaun: Wait! So you are telling me that my dream was just a flashback of something that you lived? When did that happen? Blizzard: Weeel, remember when that monster appeared on Mount Fuji and you saw a ball of light descend? Shaun: Yeah. Blizzard: It happened right before that. Shaun: And.... what happened to that black cloud? Blizzard: Dunno, as I was coming down to earth I saw that thing approach me, it looked as if it came from earth, you can imagine what happened after it approached me. I mean, you did see it in your dream. The elevator music suddenly stops. Shaun: Shhhh! Don't talk to me now! Blizzard: Why? Shaun: The elevator will stop now and I will.... well, we will get out. Blizzard: And? Shaun: This is my second day on work and I don't want you talking to me, I wont concentrate on my work and I'll have to tell you to stop, people will notice that I'm talking to myself and I'll get fired! Said Shaun anxiously. Blizzard: Okay! I'll stop! Chapter 2 The elevator door opens and Shaun walks out of it and onto the underground facility. He goes to the diner to get something to eat. He takes his food to a table to eat with other members, a few of them being aliens. A female voice is heard through the speakers in the room. Speakers: Attention. Attention to all newcomers, we here at BOIS welcome you! Whether you came from this city, the other side of the world, or even another planet, we welcome you all! Now please come to the main area to be separated into groups and have others show you around. Additionally, everyone who has been here for more than a single day should come as well to show the newcomers around. Blizzard: Well, that includes you as well. You should get going now. Shaun and everyone else arrive in the main area where a woman dressed in a white lab coat begins talking to them. ???: I'm glad you all showed up! I hope that you enjoy your time at BOIS! Iiiiiiif you consider protecting the world from monsters fun.... I guess. Blizzard: Who's that? Is she your boss? Shaun: No, she's Yuki Aradachi, she's a scientist here. People close to Shaun look at him strangely. He chuckles and their attention returns to Yuki's speech. Yuki: Now, everyone knows that the time has come, the age of peace has ended once more, as evidenced by the giant monster attack last night. the monster has been identified as Darking. Yuki shows ancient wall paintings from the stone age on a giant monitor. The drawings show a giant monster beating up other monsters, the last one shows a white giant with two spikes on his shoulders firing a beam at the monster and sealing it underground. Yuki: This monster appeared in earth during ancient times, but was sealed away by a mysterious giant. Presumably.... an Ultraman! Possibly, the one who appeared last night to fight the monster. Shaun whispers to himself. Shaun: Was that really you? Blizzard: Huh, I wish so! I didn't even live back then! Yuki: This monster's appearance caused a boom in new members and here you all are! Now I'll leave a sheet of paper on the announcement wall, there you see the names of a few of the older members and the newcomers they'll have to show around the facility. Keep in mind that these names where all randomly picked. After Yuki is done with her speech, Shaun goes to the wall to see and he is surprised to learn that he has to be the guide to a group of nine aliens and only one human. Shaun approaches Yuki in panic. Shaun: Uhhh, excuse me Yuki, sir, I mean miss.... but.... I have to be a guide! Yuki: Yes, and? Shaun: Well, I've only been here for two days! Besides, I'm kinda scared of aliens. Yuki: Oh, please you'll be fine! It's just for today! Shaun: B- But.... I was in their shoes only two days ago! Yuki: Oh come ooooonnn, you'll be fine, they wont eat you! I have more important things to do now, see ya! Shaun: Hey wait! Blizzard: You'd better get to work, hehe. Shaun: *sigh* Chapter 3 Shaun sees the aliens and the human he's supposed to guide through the headquarters and get nervous. Shaun: Ughh.... h- hi ev- everyone! Blizzard: I don't know if I should laugh at you or cry. Shaun: Oh, shut up you! Everyone else in the room looks at Shaun strangely. Shaun: Uhhhhh Blizzard takes over Shaun's body. Shaun (Blizzard): Today is your first day and I'll show you around the headquarters. Just follow me. Blizzard returns Shaun's body back to him. Shaun whispers to himself. Shaun: Well, thanks for once. Blizzard: It appears that I'll have to teach you how to be cool. Shaun: *sigh* Shaun shows the newcomers the base and they reach the weapons room. The only human in the crowd following him asks him a question. ???: Excuse me, can we test these out? Shaun: Ughhh.... nope....... what's your name? Tim: Oh, my name is Tim. Shaun: Well Tim, if you want to use them you'll have to wait 'till your training session. Tim: Oh, okay, sooooo are there any security cameras around here. Shaun: Yes, there is a security camera in every room. Well, besides the bathroom of course. Tim: Okay, don't worry, I'm not planning to steal the weapons or anything, I just happened to have both questions in my mind at the same time. Shaun: Hehe, come on now, let's continue. Shaun shows the crowd the entirety of the base and is done three hours later. He goes to the diner to have a snack. Blizzard: Well, it sure was a tiring day for you, but hey! At least it's over! Shaun: Yeah you are right.... Tim approaches Shaun and sits next to him. Tim: Hi. Shaun: Oh, hey Tim. Tim: Why are you so sad? Shaun: Oh.... no reason, I just kinda am... Tim: Well okay, if you say so. Is it because you had to do this whole thing? Shaun: Kinda.... it's also the fact that...... I'm kind of nervous around aliens.... Blizzard: Excuse me! *cough* *cough* Shaun: It's the fact that I don't feel nice when I'm around them.... Tim: Well... that's kinda racist... Shaun: Yeah... I'm sorry.... Tim: You'll get used to them, some of them may look intimidating, but they are probably nice people, the fact that they look strange doesn't mean that they are evil. Imagine what they think about you... I mean us, humans? They must feel like you. Shaun: You know what.... You're right, I should have thought about what they think about us before judging them, thanks! Tim: Excuse me, I have to go to the bathroom. Chapter 4 Twenty minutes pass and Tim is nowhere to be seen....... Blizzard: Okay.... why are you still waiting for that guy? Shaun: I want to continue my conversation with him. Blizzard: But he's been in there for nearly half an hour. Shaun: I hope he's okay... Blizzard: Well then why don't you go check on him? Shaun: Okay, I'm going. Blizzard: Alright! Uh WAIT! It was a joke! Shaun goes to the bathroom to check on Tim, he hears gurgling sounds and the sound of slime falling down. Blizzard: What is that? Shaun: Dunno.... Tim? Tim, is that you? Shaun opens the door from where the sound is coming from and witnesses Tim feeding in some kind of black and red carcass with red slime all over the bathroom walls and inside the toilet bowl. Shaun backs up in fear as Tim turns his head to look at Shaun. Tim: I.... I can explain... Shaun: Uhh, I'll get going now..... Said Shaun as he ran away as fast as he could all the way to the elevator area to leave the building. He sat down in the area where people would park their cars and began to calm down from the shock he had. Blizzard: Well..... that sure was...... something.... Shaun: Sh- shut it.... Blizzard: Hey, I have a question.... when somebody joins BOIS do they themselves state their species? Shaun: Why you asking? Blizzard: No reason, go on. Shaun: Well, we needed to confirm our species, that was all. Blizzard: That's it? No DNA test? No nothing? Shaun: No.... we just needed to write the name of our species in the sheet of paper where we wrote our names, gender and other personal information. Blizzard: So, theoretically..... could an alien pretend to be a human? Shaun: Yeah..... but I don't see why one would want that.... I mean, they wouldn't get any special treatment or anything if they were to do that. Shaun looks down and puts his hands beneath his chin, thinking to himself. Shaun: Blizzard... why did you ask me all of these? Blizzard: Well, right when you opened the door, I felt massive amounts of minus energy exiting his body, however almost immediately after he turned to look at you, the minus energy disappeared... Shaun: So.... are you saying he is.... ???: An alien... yes... I am an alien... Shaun turns around in fear and sees Tim standing behind him. Tim: Yes... it is true I am an alien... but I wished to hide it..... you see, my species has a terrible reputation throughout the universe.... Blizzard: Oh gee.... please don't tell me he's actually a Muteki..... Shaun: Shhh... Ugh... I mean, anyway.... sorry for acting so scared before..... just please tell me what were you actually doing? Tim: I...... was feasting.... this is the reason why I had asked you if there are security cameras in rooms... so that I could eat peacefully..... please don't tell anyone. Shaun: That's okay.... I wont, trust me, anyway I have to go home now, it's getting kinda late. See ya! Chapter 5 Shaun walks away to get onto the elevator and leave. Tim: Oh.... one last thing.... Shaun turns his back and sees Tim surrounded by a black cloud that is constantly getting bigger. Tim said in a demonic voice.... Tim: Say hi to Blizzard from me! Tim fires a purple energy blast from his hand to Shaun, which we dodges by jumping away. Blizzard: What the? How does he know? Tim: Simple..... I can hear you! Shaun: Wait! So you can hear him talking to me?! Tim: Yes.... yes I can! Normally I wouldn't...... you see this base was originally built to protect Little Star hosts after the old one was destroyed by Alien Godola..... no being from the outside nor the inside could sense a Little Star host in the inside..... or in your case..... an Ultra host.... BUT! The one who hired me to deal with you gave me this special earpiece, though I still cannot sense him..... I can hear him.... hehehehe Blizzard: Wait.... were you? Tim: The one you battled in the sky before you came down to earth? Yes.... I am! You see... I was the one who unleashed Darking into the humans.... when a sensed an Ultra coming to earth my master gave me the orders to execute him..... but I failed.... so now I had to go through this long process and join BOIS just so I can kill both you and your stupid host! Tim fired another purple energy blast from his hand an struck Shaun, causing him to fall to the ground. Tim ran towards Shaun to attack him. Blizzard: Quick! Pull out the transformation item I gave you! Shaun: Why? Blizzard: NOW! Shaun pulls the Cold Cross from his pocket as Tim approaches him, the cross glows in a white light and blinds Tim. Tim: Gah! Tim turns back and runs his eyes, transforming into his true form..... Blizzard: N- N-.... Tim: Northsatan! That's my name! Blizzard: You'll pay! Said Blizzard as he took over Shaun's body and began battling with Northsatan. Northsatan fires another purple energy blast at Shaun, but he does a backflip and dodges it. He runs up to Northsatan and punches him, but he blocks it with the side of his arm and punches Shaun back who holds his fist in his hand. Northsatan fires another purple energy blast at Shaun at point blank range knocking him back. Shaun (Blizzard): Is that all you got? Northsatan: I don't know...... let's find out! Said Northsatan as he charged at Shaun, however he pulls out the Cold Cross again and blinds Northsatan again. Northsatan: Gah! Uhhhh.... this isn't over yet! Have a good night! *maniac laughter* Northsatan charges at the elevator and Blizzard returns Shaun's body back to Shaun. Shaun: What did I tell you about taking over my body!? Blizzard: We've got no time for this! He's going to get the elevator! Shaun charges at the elevator where he goes inside with Northsatan. They begin to wrestle, but Northsatan jumps up and breaks the ceiling of the elevator, wall-jumping his way to the top faster than the elevator. Shaun: What?! Some time passes and the elevator goes to the top as Shaun looks around him and sees nobody. Blizzard: Oh great! He got away! Shaun: Well what was I supposed to do? Besides, I don't want you to take over my body ever again! Blizzard: Listen up, if it wasn't for me you would have been killed by that guy! Listen, I know I'm not the most experienced fighter in the Land of Light and I never will be, but I know more things about fighting than you! All I wanted is to deal with this punk before he brings any harm to anyone! Shaun: Huh.... sorry.... Let's get back home... I hope we never see him again.... Chapter 6 It's 22:30 in the night, Shaun is watching TV and thinking to himself. Shaun: *sigh* Jane and Chris haven't come home yet.... I'm bored.... I wish I had somebody to talk to... Blizzard: Ehem..... Shaun: Fine.... you are good enough.... Blizzard: So? What's the problem? Shaun: You see.... Tim, I mean Northsatan's speech made me feel comfortable around aliens and I was no longer afraid of them..... but now that I learned his true intentions...... my case is even worse! Blizzard: Well.... I've had a sort of.. kind of, similar case. If it makes you feel better, I can talk about it to you. Shaun: Yeah, sure. Why not. Blizzard: Okay, so since I was a little kid my idol was always this guy called Zoffy. I wanted to be like him, a hero, I was kinda obsessed with him. When my training began, I was happy to learn that he would be training me! It was amazing....... however when the training began...... I soon realized that he couldn't stand me.... He quit, I became devastated... when he was replaced, I didn't know what to do..... and I was afraid of failure.... all my self-esteem had been lost..... after him came Taro and many, many, many more..... all of them quit.... Shaun: Well then, why are you here if you never finished your training? Blizzard: Who said I never finished my training? You didn't let me finish. Anyway, I had almost given up, when he came. Ultraman Neos. He helped me regain my self-esteem and helped me with my fear of failure. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be here. Hopefully my story made you feel better. Shaun: Heh, yeah it kinda did. Shaun looked at his open window and at the full moon. Shaun: Wait..... didn't Northsatan say something about "having a good night"? Blizzard: Yes he di-.......... get out. Shaun: What? Blizzard: I said "get out"...... go to the streets! DO SOMETHING! Shaun rushes out of his house and onto the streets where they are filled with a strange mist. Shaun: *cough* what is this? Blizzard: It's Northsatan. You see, his species is short of similar to us Ultras. Due to earth's climate being different to the one in his home planet, he has to either transform to his small form or a disguise. Shaun covers his mount and nose from the mist. Shaun: And what does that have to do with the mist? Blizzard: Okay, to put it simply, he can only transform into his true form during a full moon. The mist becomes overwhelming and a giant dark figure rises from it. The being has its head facing the ground and covers the rest of its body with its massive wings. Blizzard: And that...... is his true form..... Shaun: And what are we supposed to do now? Blizzard: Well.... it's simple...... Let's do this Shaun! Shaun pulls the Cold Cross from his pocket and it glows in a white light transforming Blizzard. Blizzard rises out of the mist. Blizzard: Just sit back..... I'll take care of this. A maniac laughter is heard and the dark being opens up its wings as it looks at Blizzard with a stare that could drive one insane just by looking at it. Northsatan: It was about time you arrived.... Blizzard: You are kind of a jerk, let me teach you how to be more cool. Northsatan: Okay, teach me. Chapter 7 Blizzard and Northsatan charge at eachother, Blizzard punches him but Northsatan blocks it with the side of his arm and punches back at him, Blizzard punches with his other hand only for it to be blocked in the same way. Northsatan punches him but Blizzard blocks it the same way Northsatan did with his punches, he pushes Northsatan back and charges at him grabbing him by the shoulders and so does Northsatan. Blizzard headbutts him and knocks him back. He charges at him again but Northsatan grabs his arm and attempts to break it, Blizzard punches him with his other hand but he blocks it and punches Blizzard. He accidentally lets go of Blizzard's arm and lets himself get punched, but retaliates with a kick that sends Blizzard flying back. Shaun: Are you sure you don't need help? Blizzard: *huff* I'm *huff* fine! Northsatan: Let's test that! Blizzard: H- hey! Northsatan! What happened to South, West and East satans? Northsatan: Ahh! I've heard that joke a billion times! Northsatan charges at Blizzard again, however he strikes him with a light arrow and jumps up, landing with a kick directly at Northsatans chest, knocking them both down. Northsatan gets up and his mount glows in a red light. Blizzard: Uh oh Northsatan fires a spear-like beam out of his mount, Blizzard dodges it however it hits a building and pierces it creating a hole in its side. Blizzard look at the hole. Blizzard: Whaaaaaaaa Northsatan: Hehe.... you like that? Northsatan fires his beam again and again, Blizzard dodges them by rolling away. He gets up and jumps at Northsatan to slam his body onto him, but Northsatan flies upwards and dodges the attack. Blizzard: Huh? Northsatan: Above you! Blizzard looks up as Northsatan fires his spear beam down to him, Blizzard flies directly at the beam with a barrier. Blizzard: Okay Shaun! Maybe I'll need you! Give me your power. With Shaun's power, the beam hits the barrier and it doesn't break, he constantly goes higher and reaches Northsatan. He and Shaun combine their powers to punch Northsatan with his fist surrounded by light aura, which sends Northsatan flying backwards. Before falling to the ground, Northsatan flies back up at high speeds and slashes Blizzard with his claws, causing him to fall on a building and crush it. Blizzard's timer begins to flash. Northsatan: Hehe.... I've got you now! Northsatan fires his spear beam at Blizzard who barely dodges it. He flies at Northsatan as they begin to have a high-speed chase through the sky. They clash with each other and Northsatan slashes Blizzard when he gets close enough. Northsatan: Face it! You are not going to last! Blizzard: We'll see about that! Blizzard grabs Northsatan and they fly uncontrollably, Northsatan attempts to impale him with his spear beam at point blank range, but Blizzard and Shaun kick him away with the combined power of their kicks. Blizzard: Light Rings! Northsatan dazed by the attack does not realize that Blizzard fired three electric rings at him. The rings wrap around Northsatan and shock him, leaving him immobilized. Northsatan: Release me! Blizzard: Shaun! It's time! Light Arrow Storm! Blizzard and Shaun combine their powers and release a bunch of light arrows that are launched at the immobilized Northsatan, all piercing his body simultaneously and causing him to explode into thousands of sparks that light up the sky. Epilogue Blizzard, having finished the sky battle descends onto the streets where the mist is disappearing. He turns back into Shaun as he witnesses the sparks that were Northsatan light up the sky. The next day as he is walking in an alleyway he sees three people beating up a woman. Shaun: Hey! Stop that! He charges in and tackles one of them, knocking him to the ground. They both get back up and he helps the woman who transforms into an Alien Pitt. Man1: Oh, I see.... you are defending the invaders, aren't you? Man2: You're a disgrace to humanity! Shaun: Me?! It was you who were beating up an innocent person. Man3: That is not a person.... these monsters have attacked our planet countless of times! Man1: And you dare attack us! Come on boys! Let's show him! Shaun and the three men start beating up each other, he fights by kicking and punching them while using his surroundings to his advantage. However they begin to overwhelm him. Blizzard takes over his body and begins beating them up with ease. He defeats them and they run away scared. Blizzard returns his body to Shaun. Blizzard: Huh, you did pretty well, but you do need more practice. Shaun: Yeah, maybe more time with you will do the trick. Shaun turns around to see the Alien Pitt, he reaches out to her and helps her get up. Shaun: Don't worry! Those losers will never bother you again. Shaun helps her get to BOIS' headquarters where they take care of her injuries. Blizzard: You did the right thing! Shaun: Yeah..... looks like not all aliens are that bad. Blizzard: Yeah, those guys were wrong for judging a person just by their species. Hopefully, you learned something from this too. Shaun: Yes. Shaun gazes inside the treatment room where they were taking care of the Alien Pitt. Shaun: Yes I did. THE END Shaun's Obligatory Kaiju Database Shaun: Welcome to the kaiju database! Today we have a look at.... Shaun: Ultraman Tiga! * Multi Type * Height: 50m * Weight: 30,000 t * Element: Wind * Special Technique: Zepellion Ray * An Ultra from ancient times that turned good and helped protect the world from a great darkness! Blizzard: Northsatan! * Killer Alien * Height: 47m * Wingspan: 42m * Weight: 27,000 t * Element: Darkness * Special Technique: Spear Beam * A Northsatan appeared on earth during Ultraman Leo's time and another one appeared in present day to assassinate me! Shaun: Be sure to read next time! Category:Furnozilla Category:Ultraman Blizzard Episodes Category:Fan Episodes Category:Furnozilla's Continuity